Talk:Deceiving the Herd
Header for misplaced comment Anybody else hate this particular quest? I don't really like giving myself a bounty in a town :/ Conceivably, if you kept doing this question for a particular town, you'd end up killing off the whole town 04:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Quest breaking glitch? There seems to be a problem where, when you kill someone and go to plant the letter, it says "quest items cannot be removed from inventory" . Also not knowing which NPC's are essential and which are not, really hampers this quest. Honestly, was this even play tested before launch? 06:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Happened to me at one point. In my case, the problem was that I tried to plant the note right after the kill. I was able to plant the note once the quest updated as complete. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 06:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Never got the letter... Has anyone else not recieved the letter, but still have the quest? I went into Riften and the guards had killed a random thief and I got the quest. So when I went to take to Feran Sadri, he won't give me the letter I need. Also, I have the deceiving the herd quest AND a quest that tells me to talk to him under the miscellaneous. What the hell do I do? 04:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The Riften assignment is virtually impossible. Well, without killing a merchant (STUPID!) Every single "high profile" NPC is a member of the Thieves' Guild which is a problem since I can't assault them. Honestly I wanted that unpleasant you-know-what Maven but she's the Jarl and essential, sigh. Drifa is Not high profile on XBOX ---Helena Has anyone figured out what criteria determines whether a target is "high profile"? I jumped at the opportunity to kill Nazeem, only to find out that while he may think he's high profile, the game doesn't. Very frustrating to get the bounty and still fail the mission objective. Rosenoire (talk) 04:48, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Skip quest (PC) Use console command "setstage DLC1RV03 100" for skip all stages to "Return to Feran Sadri" (optional objectives will be failed, but who cares?) UrPride (talk) 16:51, July 16, 2013 (UTC) A way to either pass this quest (all objectives) or fail it without a murder count or a bounty Here's how you pass or fail the quest, whichever you choose, without a bounty or a count of murder on your player statistics. You can do most of the steps as a vampire or as a non-vampire but if you want to complete the quest successfully, the last objective (talking to Feran Sadri) requires becoming a vampire again for a little bit. If someone else wants to confirm this method, go ahead or don't, but this is probably why most people come to this page in the first place so it's going here on the talk page. Confirmed by me on current 1.9 on PS3 and PC with two different cities. #Go find a body near the mission's target city. It can be any body, but if you want the high-profile victim bonus, try to grab a civilian. If the mission is in Markarth, the body of the Peddler at Peddler's Misfortune will net you this objective. # Carry or shout the body over toward town. (If you have great Conjuration and can raise the body with enough time to travel to and enter the city in question with an undead minion following you, ignore this step and go right to Step 3.) #If you haven't yet done so, put on your Dawnguard armor for the optional objective. If you don't have Dawnguard armor . . . read the quest instructions again, I guess, because the point is to do the act while wearing Dawnguard armor and you just need to go peel some off a dead Dawnguard body somewhere. You can pass the quest without it, but why? It's the easiest optional objective. #''SAVE YOUR GAME NOW, in case anything goes wrong.'' # When your Dawnguard armor's on, raise the body from the dead with whatever Conjuration spell is appropriate or available. # Run into the city. The dead person will usually follow you. If you're having trouble getting the dead person to follow you in, try opening the door or gate while you have the corpse running after you to catch up. # Get out in front of people in the city if you want the visibility objective completed. # Quickly attack the heck out of that corpse before he disintegrates on his own, which may be very soon if your Conjuration isn't great. Whack him good until he's dead again. You will get no bounty and no murder charge and depending on whom you killed and where you will get the visibility and high-profile objectives marked as complete. # Plant the Incriminating Letter on the pile of ash remaining after the re-killed dead guy disintegrates. That objective will be marked complete. # If you want to fail the mission just to clear it, leave the city and save. Quit the game, restart it and load your save. The mission will fail and go to your cleared missions list, whether or not you are a vampire. # If you are NOT a vampire or vampire lord and you want to beat the quest, DO NOT SAVE OR RELOAD UNTIL YOU ARE DONE HERE. You have to become a vampire at least temporarily to talk to Feran Sadri and get the dialogue options to finish the quest. The easiest way is to go contract regular old vampirism, also known as Sanguinare Vampiris. The article on the disease will tell you how. Then go to Feran Sadri at Castle Volkihar and report your deed, finishing the quest, and then go get cured if you want. Sometimes the quest fails when traveling to Castle Volkihar. I don't know why. #If you ARE a vampire or vampire lord and you want to beat the quest, same as Step 11 only you don't have to get turned into a vampire first. Again: DO NOT SAVE OR RELOAD UNTIL YOU ARE DONE HERE. Again: sometimes the quest fails when traveling to Castle Volkihar. I don't know why. There you are. Have fun. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 03:36, July 31, 2014 (UTC) : Here's another hint someone passed on to me: the Conjuration spells that raise the dead work in real time that is eaten by autosaves when entering or leaving the city, so turn those off before you do this. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 02:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Another note: I didn't have Dead Thrall yet in the save file where I tried this trick, but, of course, if you have that spell, you don't have to worry about the resurrected corpse falling apart before it follows you into the city. Just use that spell and follow the same process as above. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 08:25, August 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: One more: a line since added to the main page notes that a Hunter raised from the dead is a good option for the above trick and will count as "high-profile" for that optional objective. That's maybe your best bet, unless you want to go find that Peddler I mention above (who, unlike the Peddler NPCs you may meet on the road, spawns as a corpse). NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 08:30, August 5, 2018 (UTC)